


Bayu dan Menjangan

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Seribu lakon dalam satu temu mata





	Bayu dan Menjangan

Kosmosku runtuh saat itu. Perjumpaan denganmu laksana picu yang membangkitkan ledakan reminisensi dalam serebrum. Segera, aku terseret dan terkunci dalam teater enigmatis. 

 

Matamu menembakkan ratusan jagat raya. Potongan-potongan dunia memercik, berputar bagai gulungan film. Sebuah kontinum skenario berkisah seiring tatapmu memangsaku. 

 

Kau raja, aku jelata. Temu sesaat, kesan menetap, sayangnya dipartisi strata.

Kau filsuf ateis, aku agamawan. Jembatan pikiran tak terbangun karena pilar ideologi bertolak.

Kau Montague, aku Capulet. Berseteru dan berkasih hingga tragedi membungkamnya.

 

Namun, kita tidak melulu sepasang manusia.

 

Kau air, aku Ophelia. Kau api, aku Jeanne d'Arc. Yang menyatukan kita ialah lenyapnya napasku.

Kau dedaunan, aku ulat jengkal. Kau bunga, aku lebah. Kusantap bagian dirimu sebagai tanda cinta.

 

Sumbu kita pun tak selalu berlawanan.

 

Kita sepasang kunang-kunang. Mengerlip seirama sebelum habis usia.

Kita dua pohon bersisian. Saling menaungi ranting lalu ditumbangkan badai.

 

Terlalu banyak versi kau dan aku meletup-letup, berlomba bangkit. Di penghujung, kutemukan visi paling elok, segamblang cerlang kejora.

 

Kau rusa jantan yang berlari di padang rumput, aku embus angin yang membelai sepasang tandukmu. Kita tak terpisahkan sampai iklim berubah neraka.

 

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Kita baru bertemu, tetapi mengapa semua kilasan ini tentangmu, tentang kita?

 

Mungkinkah konsekuensi mekanika kuantum telah tervalidasi, dan aku sedang menyaksikan banyak kita dalam semesta paralel? Atau fenomena spiritual semacam reinkarnasi memang nyata, dan aku sedang melihat kita dari masa-masa yang telah purba?

 

Kontemplasi melahirkan komplikasi. Terlalu rumit jawaban kucari. Yang kutahu hanyalah lekas menggapai, memupuk nyali dan bertanya, "siapa namamu?"

 

Karena bila tidak sekarang, mungkin tidak akan pernah datang nanti.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Montague dan Capulet adalah nama keluarga Romeo dan Juliet
> 
> Ophelia ialah salah satu tokoh dalam drama panggung karya Shakespeare, Hamlet, yang meninggal karena tenggelam
> 
> Jeanne d'Arc merupakan pahlawan perempuan Prancis yang dibakar di tiang pancang karena dianggap sesat, sebelum namanya dibersihkan dan diangkat menjadi martir


End file.
